clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MakeShift
13,573 out of 32,000 bytes till a new talk page. ---- Warning! Warning - You have created a spam page - Pink and Yellow [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]]' Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 09:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC)' Hi Hi Im Merbat, Can I Be Your Friend? *Hi I got the Teddy Bear pack from your workshop, today Dec. 31, 2009. Oscardog77 23:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey! Do you wanna talk for a while? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your colour templates We already have one that you can add your own penguin colour. -Metalmanager IRC channel invite I am on the IRC, where are you? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 09:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) January "2009" Link http://www.clubpenguingang.com/2010/01/new-club-penguin-january-2010-clothing.html --'User:ClubPenguinArchives' 14:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gif There you goez!--'''Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | ##ced1214' 22:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:SB Movie I think while I was editing, you started editing and I must have saved it before you and it may have warned you that someone else edited it and saved it so I think I did it first. And it does not mention the name Wiil K anywhere in the page's history. So I must have got it first. Sorry. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 23:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Mass-editing Did anyone actually give you permission to change all those templates from the user name template to "this user"? Have a talk with the administrators before doing that, especially when the username template essential. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mass-editing I understand, but I had already inserted a solution to fix that into some of those pages. What you did caused me to lose all of them, and because you didn't tell anyone, all the admins are confused on what to do know. Don't worry though, next time just ask please. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, for now they'll stay, you haven't done anything bad. I'm sorry if the way I broke it to you sounded harsh but I was just underpinning the truth. :p Lol, sorry, don't worry. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I dont use IRC, I just used it once but because of a thing im not going there anymore... I dont know anything about IRC. Sorry... --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 23:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party. Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Party Unfortunately The image in your signature that is supposed to redirect to your IRC channel does not work. Links don't work with redirects. I also fixed your other ones. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 04:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ive replied to your vote on Forum:Rollbacks. Please take a look at it. Rollbacks are not admins. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering! Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 05:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Im Merbat, Plz Go To ''User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! P.S.: Plz try and come, I think we r friends again! Redirects Please stop creating redirects with the same name but has some lowercase characters instead of uppercase. However, redirects like Eye Patch --> Eyepatch are okay. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 16:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi there Will K! Can you meet me on CP? It would be fun to meet you! How about Ice Palace,Mine? My penguin is Penguinnate2 The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 00:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig Enter this into your sig box: Will k Talk to the K-meister! It will come out like: Will k Talk to the K-meister! ---- Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Events Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi dont use the speedy delete template for things that are not important. Only use it for things like spam or inappropriate images. If you want something deleted, use the normal delete template. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Here's your sig Hey Will K. Got ur message. How do I make the triangle like thing to the right and left? What do I press? Gary the Gaget Dude Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 19:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Party Invitation Hi there! You are invited to my b-day party! It will be held on May 16th,2010 (not the real birthday,my penguins) on Rainbow. If Rainbow is full,tell me and a new server will be decided on IRC. Click the following image to go to the page! Also,read the info! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 11:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Not that one. Not THAT one, I have another one.(Hint:DJ likes 3K a day!) Wonderweez 03:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez thanks! hey! thanks for taking the role of the manager in my vid! i will post here for updates! -coolgem50 21:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ Friscopolice. 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks again! thanks for making me a sig! i changed it a bit, but still thanks! -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 12:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ? what do you mean "how did i get my name"? -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 07:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) lol lol yup! i am pretty much obsessed with it :) -waddling away to watch doctor who,[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 08:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my userpage. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! So, I've been watching this wiki for a while, and I've just created an account. I've seen you work and I really wanna be friends with you? Can we? I've already got a question: Can you explain what a rollback is? Bye! Boazer101 08:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you're the best ever! * Thanks! I 'L-O-V-E my sig! It's awesome! ' * Sorry, that IRC system doesn't work on my computer =(! Is there any other ones? * Random: I'm an american citizen, but I was born in New Zealand! Bye! Boazer101 09:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) * Party! I'd love to come to you're party! (If I get the time).